The JCC OnStage kids at Hogwarts
by gryffindorhobbit
Summary: The random rambleings of two Harry Potter obsessed girls and their adventure at Hogwarts with their camp friends (or the stuff we write without sleep at 5 in the morning)
1. Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Disclaimer: we don't own Harry Potter and Co. But they are still very HOTT! And we do still have them locked in our closets!  
  
A/N Ok, so again, this is Kim and Arianna, this time writing at 5 in the morning! Yes, we have been up all night writing fan fic after fan fic after fan fic. (literally, we wrote 3!!!) Yes, we are very sad. But we do have lives and friends!!! Ok, now we are going to post this before we pass out on the keyboard, we are going to post this chapter! Be glad that the computer has spell check!!!  
  
The JCC Kids at Hogwarts, and Vice Versa  
  
One day, Kim, Arianna, Rick, Jen, Amanda, and Dan were sitting around the JCC doing nothing. Then they magically got transported to Hogwarts.  
  
"What the." said Amanda.  
  
"Where the heck are we!!!" said Dan.  
  
"Hogwarts you idiot! Were in Hogwarts!" said Arianna.  
  
"Duh! What are you stupid Dan?!? You're always so stupid!" said Kim.  
  
"Yuh right. There is no way in gods name we could be at Hogwarts!" said Dan.  
  
"Hello everyone! Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" announced Dumbledore.  
  
Dan got an embarrassed look on his face, and put on his headphones and listed to Metallica to block out the sound.  
"What did we tell you!" said Kim and Arianna smugly.  
  
"I want you all have a great year." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Let us begin the sorting!" shouted McGonagall.  
  
"We're getting sorted? We're getting sorted!!!" shouted Kim.  
"Shhhh!" yelled everyone else except Arianna who shared the same excitement as Kim did.  
They both beamed with hyperness.  
  
"Well its not like our names are on the list of the students." Jen exclaimed.  
  
Their happiness evaporated.  
  
"Well poo on the lists!" shouted Arianna.  
  
Dan took off his headphones and said "You guys are freaks! No one probably can even tell we're here!" yelled Dan.  
  
"Hey I'm Harry Potter what's your name?" a boy came over and started talking to Kim and Arianna.  
  
"Hi um. . . we. . . yah. . . I'm. . . you. . . I. . . I can't. . . OH MY GOD! ITS YOU!!!" stammered Kim.  
  
"I. . . can't. . . breath. . . OH MY GOD ITS HARRY POTTER!" stammered Arianna.  
  
Rick was getting angry that this boy was getting more attention than he was so he decided to get rid of this boy. He went over, grabbed a fish, and hit him over the head. Many times.  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!" screamed Kim. "THAT WAS MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" and she smacked him with a large bowl.  
  
Kim went over and dumped a glass of water on Harry's head. "Are you ok?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Um. . . what was that. . . boy thinking!?!" asked Harry  
  
"He's just a jealous pig. Don't mind him." said Arianna.  
  
"We'll they're going to begin the sorting ceremony soon I bet. So we'll see you later I recon." said Kim and she waved goodbye.  
  
Rick is still laying unconscious in the middle of the hall and people are starting to wonder and stare.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" asked Dan who was still listening to Metallica.  
  
"Oh. . . nothing. . ." said Arianna and Kim and they looked at each other.  
  
"*cough*ohsohott*cough*" said Kim regarding Harry.  
  
Then the sorting started.  
  
"Dan A." said McGonagall  
  
Dan walked up and sat uncomfortably on the small stool because he's 15, not 11.  
  
"hmmm. . . SLYTHERIN!" said the Sorting Hat.  
  
"YEA AH!" yelled Dan and he did a cartwheel and went to sit and listen to music at the Slytherin table.  
  
More people stared.  
  
"Um. . . you guys how did we get these robes on? We had our JCC T- shirts on when we 'left'." said Jen.  
  
"We must have gotten them on when we were transported here." said Amanda.  
  
"No duh!" said Jen.  
  
"Jen K." said McGonagall.  
  
Jen walked up wearily and sat on the stool. It was still a little small because she is 14, and still not 11.  
  
"hmmm. . . RAVENCLAW!" yelled the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Cool!" said Jen and she went to go sit at the Ravenclaw table and make intelligent small talk.  
  
"Kim S." said McGonagall.  
  
"Well, here I go." Kim said anxiously to the remaining friends at the table.  
  
She walked over to the stool and excitedly sat down awaiting the decision.  
  
"hmmm. . . GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Sweet!" and she hopped off the stool and skipped over to the Gryffindor table where some of the Gryffindors patted her on the back.  
  
"Arianna M." said McGonagall.  
  
She walked over to the stool, anxiously sat down and waited for the sorting hat to talk.  
  
"hmm. . . GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the sorting hat.  
  
"Cool! I'm with Kim!" and she trotted over to sit with her.  
  
By this time, Amanda was getting nervous and figuring that she couldn't be in any of the houses. She was getting really worried. But then she heard her name.  
  
"Amanda S." said McGonagall.  
  
"Ooo! Yay!" she shouted, and went to run up to the stool. But as she went, she tripped over Rick, who still lay in the middle of the great hall.  
  
"Woops!" and she helped herself back up as a groan went through the crowd and some Slytherins snickered.  
  
"Hmm. . . HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the sorting hat.  
  
"YAAAAAY!" she yelled and tripped over Rick again as she made her way over to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Rick M." said McGonagall.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Rick M." she said again.  
  
Still, no answer.  
  
"Has anyone seen our young friend Rick?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone just pointed to the floor in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Ah, someone wake up the young man." He said.  
  
Amanda went over and poured some pumpkin juice on his head. He woke up right away.  
  
"YAHH! What what!" screamed Rick.  
  
"You're TURN!" yelled Amanda who was getting impatient because she thought that she wouldn't get in a house. She shoved Rick up to the stool.  
  
"Hmm. . . I don't know. Hmm. . . I guess. . . SLYTHERIN!" shouted the sorting hat.  
  
The whole Slytherin table started booing and hissing.  
  
"Ah shut up you retards!" he yelled at them. "I'm popular really!" and he sat down and put his feet on the table, and one of the girls there bit him.  
  
Kim and Arianna snickered and giggled. Then they looked at each other and shouted, "RICK YOU HAVE NO GOON!" and burst into fits of hysterical laughter.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rick asked confused, which just made them laugh even harder.  
  
After the rest of the people were sorted, they all said goodnight and went up to their common rooms.  
  
"Hey girls." said Harry.  
  
"Oh hey!" they said.  
  
"I'm glad you're in Gryffindor with me. You seem the most likeable of the bunch. I would like you to meet my mates, Ron and Hermione." said Harry.  
  
"Ok, right then!" said Kim.  
  
They walked into the common room and there was a boy with flaming red hair and a girl with very bushy hair.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hermione!" and she put her hand out and the girls shook it.  
  
"And I'm Ron! Welcome to Hogwarts!" he hugged them both.  
  
They went up to their dorm to look around their new surroundings.  
  
"Wow! Look at these cool beds with the canopies! Sweet!" said Kim.  
  
"Duuuuude." said Arianna  
  
"I expect we'll be sharing this room together." said Hermione as she walked in carrying her luggage and throwing the suitcase on a bed.  
  
"Yeah." the girls said.  
  
Once everyone was asleep, the girls went and sat by the window near Kim's bed and talked.  
  
"Oh my god! This is so cool! I can't believe we're in Hogwarts!" exclaimed Kim.  
  
"I know! Now. Down to business. I get Fred, you get George, I get Oliver Wood, you get Harry," said Arianna.  
  
"and you can have Hermione." joked Kim. "I don't want her! Just kidding!" said Kim and they laughed.  
  
"anyways, I get Draco, you get Lee Jordan, I get Dean Thomas and Seamus, and uh, you can have Rick and Dan." said Arianna.  
  
"Ewwww! I DON'T WANT THEM!" said Kim, grossed out.  
  
"I'll take Seamus even tho I don't want him. And Jen can have Rick and Amanda can have Dan." Kim laughed. And the girls joked for the rest of the night.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
WE HAVE GOON!!! 


	2. Chaos at the Back to Ball

Disclaimer: we still don't these characters and they are still locked in our closets. Stayin Alive belongs to whoever wrote it. Not us. Duh. And the lines from the play belong to Phyllis.  
  
A/N this one wasn't written at 5 in the morning, but its even more random than the first chapter so enjoy.  
  
The JCC OnStage Kids at Hogwarts and Vice Versa  
Chapter 2!  
  
The next week at Hogwarts, there was to be a back to school ball celebration. All grades were invited.  
  
"Who are you going to go with?" Arianna asked Kim.  
  
"I'm thinking about asking George if he wants to come with me. Who are you going to ask?" Kim said to Arianna.  
  
"I think I'll ask Fred if he wants to go." said Arianna  
  
"Let's go ask them now." said Kim and they went to go ask the boys to the ball. They both got the same answer. "Sorry mate. I already have someone to go with. Maybe next time."  
  
"Ok, so now who do we ask?" said Arianna.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go ask Harry. I don't think he has a date yet." said Kim optimistically. So she went down to the common room, and went over to Harry.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Hi there! Nothing, just trying to finish potions homework. Snape has already given us tons!" he said.  
  
"Aw man! I have him tomorrow. Well, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the ball this Friday." she asked him.  
  
"Sure!" he exclaimed. "I don't have anyone to go with yet. Can't wait!" then he walked up to his dorm.  
  
"Well that was easy enough." said Kim to Arianna. "But now how are you going to ask?"  
  
"Hmm. . . I know!" she announced.  
  
"Who?" Kim asked.  
  
"Neville Longbottom!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Kim said bluntly.  
  
"You heard me! Neville Longbottom!" she said.  
  
"Oh god. You have got to be kidding me! That kid is such a. . . DORK!" she yelled.  
  
"NO WAY! HE'S AMAZING!"  
  
"HE'S FREAKING UGLY, HE CAN'T TALK, AND HE'S NOT EVEN BRAVE!" screamed Kim. "And he's fat too," she said as an afterthought.  
  
"Well yeah, but that's basically like me! So he's MINE! MINE! ALL MINE!" yelled Arianna.  
  
"Great, you can keep him then. I don't want him!" proclaimed Kim.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!" they both yelled, and they stormed out of the common room.  
  
The following Friday, the ball was held. Harry and Kim went together Rick went with Pansy Parkinson, and Neville and Arianna went together. They both had fairly good times, until the chaos started.  
  
It all started so suddenly, when Dan who had gone with Milcent Bullstrode, suddenly grew a beard. A big one, out of no where. Everyone just stopped, and stared.  
  
"HEY!" shouted Rick. "DAN'S A RABI!" and with that, the whole hall burst into great fits of laughter. And Dan started in with a Jewish prayer.  
  
"Barach ha ta Adoni. . ." Dan started and then someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
Everyone started in on their own little. . . thing. Rick and Hagrid, so drunk up on spiked butterbeer, started doing the chicken dance on one of the tables. Dan kept on chanting in Hebrew. Kim and Arianna were busy throwing food at people and laughing. Amanda was break dancing with Umbridge who suddenly appeared in one of the chicken plates. Jen was trying to dance to "Stayin Alive" which wasn't playing at the moment. But suddenly a HUGE stereo appeared out of no where and started playing it! All the JCC- ers looked at each other and started the dance they had learned at camp for their play. When the time came, Kim and Jen started their duet dance! It was quite good. Then they all danced again. Then during the next group's solos, Kim and Arianna went under a table and Kim pretended to take off a very valuable necklace and put it in Arianna pretend purse. This was what had happened during their "Stayin Alive" dance at camp. It was part of their play. They went back out to dance. During the next improv part, Kim ran up to the front of the hall and yelled "OH MY NECKLACE MY PRECOIUS DIAMOND NECKLACE! ITS GONE!" Everyone took a pose of horror and the lights went out. End of Act 1.  
  
*Lights come back on*  
  
Dan said "What the heck is going on here. This isn't the JCC. No one knows what is actually going on. You guys can't do this in Hogwarts."  
  
"What do you care!" everyone from the JCC yelled. "You're the one with the beard!"  
  
The JCC kids had to explain to the whole school what was happening, even though everyone was still confused. The night ended. The ball was over and almost no one had danced, except for the "Stayin alive" song. But that was different. But they were all satisfied on how the evening had gone. 


	3. The monster at hogwarts

Disclaimer: these charactors STILL aren't mine. And yes they are STILL hott and they are STILL locked in my closet. Hehe. But alas they are not mine. They belong to Disney and it's the same disclaimer as the last 2 chapters so ok.  
  
A/N this is still about the adventures of the jcc kids at Hogwarts. Only in this chapter, there is a monster and the kids go to find it.  
  
The JCC OnStage Kids at Hogwarts and Vice Versa. Chapter Three  
  
The next few months at Hogwarts were hard with lots of homework and pop quizzes to do. But then during the month of December, things changed. An evil demon was hanging around the school. No one could catch it and it was eating all of the food in the kitchen and it was singing all of the time. No one knew what it was either.  
  
"What are we going to do! That monster is going to kill everyone! We're all going to die!" yelled Rick.  
  
"Oh shut up! None of us is going to die! It hasn't eaten any humans. . . yet. Only house elves." said Kim.  
  
"But what if it does! Then we'll all be dead!" he said.  
  
"Fine then! We're going out to find it! All of us. Right now." she said.  
  
The kids looked a little weary at the thought of going to find a killing machine, but they went ahead with her anyways. They went around the corridors and through the secret passages, until they found a small opening in one of the empty class rooms where potions was once taught. Under an old cauldron, was an opening where a few people could fit in. There was only enough room for 4 people, so Amanda and Dan (who didn't want to go on the adventure to begin with, stayed guard ready to go get help when needed.)  
  
There were 4 tunnels leading down in different directions. Each kid went down a different tunnel in hopes to find the monster or at least find out what it was.  
  
"Lumos!" said Kim, and she walked down the second to last path on the right.  
  
"Lumos!" said every other kid in turn and they wandered down their paths.  
  
They wandered for what felt like hours or at least a very long time, when they all finally bumped into each other. Literally. Bumped into each other and scared themselves out of their wits.  
  
"AHHH!" they all screamed in unison. Then they all started laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I thought u were the monster!" Kim said laughing.  
  
"Yeah so did I!" said Jen.  
  
They all agreed that they had been scared.  
"Do you hear that?" asked Rick.  
  
"No." they all said.  
  
"Wait. . . I do hear something." said Arianna.  
  
"It sounds like. . . singing." said Jen.  
  
"That must be the monster!" exclaimed Kim.  
  
They tiptoed down the corridor and peeked over the side of the wall.  
  
There, they saw the scariest thing they had ever seen. . . It was the monster!  
  
"OH MY GOD! ITS MICHEAL JACKSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim yelled.  
  
The monster heard the yell, stopped singing, and looked over at the kids.  
  
They all looked at each other and screamed bloody murder and ran for their lives. The monster followed them. They ran all the way back to the first tunnel. Then they found some problems.  
  
"Oh no! Which tunnel did we come in from! When we came in here, I didn't realize there were 3 of them!" shouted Kim.  
  
"And I can still hear his horrible singing coming down from that corridor! We have to hurry or he is going to sing us to death! And by the way. . . what is he singing?"  
  
". . . I . . . I think its 'Stayin Alive'!" shouted Jen.  
  
"Oh god!" yelled Arianna.  
  
"I've got an idea," said Rick, "ok, so we all go down one tunnel and if it's the wrong one, then. . . umm. . ."  
  
"Then we're all led to our certain doom." said Jen.  
  
"Exactly!" said Rick.  
  
"Brilliant." said Arianna.  
  
"I think I have a better plan," said Kim. "ok, see those rocks over there? We hide behind those until he comes down here. He'll have to pick a tunnel to go down, so it will take him a minute to decide before he goes. While he is deciding, we hex him!"  
  
"Great! I'm glad I thought of it!" said Rick proudly.  
"Uh huh." said everyone else.  
  
"Ok so lets go hide and wait. But you guys have to be quiet! I know its going to hard for some of you." Kim said and she stared pointedly at Rick.  
  
The kids hid behind the rocks and soon Michael Jackson came down the path. He stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
"Ok, on my mark. Three. . . two. . . one. . . GO!" said Kim and they all fired different hexes. The sight was not pretty. Michael had goat ears, blue skin, hoofs, and he was stupefied.  
  
"Good job guys. Now we just have to get this. . . thing up to Dumbledore. . ." said Arianna.  
  
They dragged the stupefied singer up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I think we've found the horrible singer." said Rick.  
  
They dropped him on the floor.  
  
"So this is the monster that was howling all the time!" exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
"Well actually," said Jen, "he was singing. Its just. . . Michael Jackson."  
  
"Well at least there will be more food in the kitchens now and the students won't be frightened of 'wherewolves' that are living in the school. It was just Michael. One of you have an owl sent up to the ministrey of magic and tell them that we have found our monster and to come and retrieve it." said Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll go." said Rick, and he went off.  
  
They all went up to their dorms and went to bed. But they talked in the common room first.  
  
"I still feel like we forgot something down there. . ." said Kim.  
  
"Yeah. . . oh well. I guess its nothing." said Arianna.  
  
Back down in the tunnel. . .  
  
"HELLO!!!!!!!!! KIM! JEN! RICK! ARIANNA! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!" said Amanda.  
  
"YOU GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU!" Dan said taking off his head phones.  
  
"IS ANYBODY THERE!" shouted Amanda.  
  
Back up in the common room. . .  
  
"Yeah, your right. I guess its probably nothing." said Kim.  
  
The End? 


End file.
